Mona Lisa Smile
| music = Rachel Portman | cinematography = Anastas Michos | editing = Mick Audsley | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English Italian | budget = $65 million | gross = $141.3 million }} Mona Lisa Smile is a 2003 drama film produced by Revolution Studios and Columbia Pictures in association with Red Om Films Productions, directed by Mike Newell, written by Lawrence Konner and Mark Rosenthal, and starring Julia Roberts, Kirsten Dunst, Julia Stiles and Maggie Gyllenhaal. The title is a reference to the Mona Lisa, the famous painting by Leonardo da Vinci, and the song of the same name, originally performed by Nat King Cole, which was covered by Seal for the movie. Julia Roberts received a record $25 million for her performance—the highest ever earned by an actress. Plot In 1953, Katherine Ann Watson (Julia Roberts), a 30-year-old graduate student in the department of Art History at Oakland State, takes a position teaching "History of Art" at Wellesley College, a conservative women's private liberal arts college in Massachusetts, because she wants to make a difference and influence the next generation of women. At her first class, Katherine discovers that her students have already memorized the entire textbook and syllabus, so she uses the classes to introduce them to Modern Art and encourages discussion about topics such as what makes good art and what the Mona Lisa's smile means. This brings her into conflict with the college president (Marian Seldes), who warns she must stick to the syllabus if she wants to keep her job. Katherine comes to know her students and seeks to inspire them to achieve more than marriage to eligible young men. Betty Warren (Kirsten Dunst) is highly opinionated and outspokenly conservative like her mother, the head of the Alumnae Association. Betty doesn't understand why Katherine is not married and insists that there is a universal standard for good art. She writes editorials for the college paper, exposing campus nurse Amanda Armstrong (Juliet Stevenson) as a supplier of contraception, which results in Amanda being fired; another editorial attacks Katherine for advocating that women should seek a career instead of being wives and mothers as intended. Betty can't wait to marry Spencer (Jordan Bridges) as their parents have arranged and expects the traditional exemptions from attending class as a married woman: Katherine insists she will be marked on merit and attendance, resulting in more conflict. Connie Baker (Ginnifer Goodwin) begins dating Betty's cousin, Charlie (Ebon Moss-Bachrach) but Betty persuades her that he is only using her as his parents have arranged for him to marry Deb MacIntyre. After a disastrous date, where Charlie and Connie very nearly cross paths with Deb's parents on a weekend away at the shore, Connie ends the relationship, believing Betty's story to be true. However, some weeks later, Connie and Charlie reconnect, with Charlie saying he has already decided for himself that he is not going to marry Deb, so he and Connie get back together. Joan Brandwyn (Julia Stiles) dreams of being a lawyer and has enrolled as pre-law, so Katherine encourages her to apply to Yale Law School, where she is accepted; Katherine is affronted when Joan's fiancé Tommy (Topher Grace) comments Joan "will always have that", intimating his own expectations of what his wife should be. Joan eventually elopes with Tommy, and professes to Katherine she is very happy—she had decided that what she wants most is to be a wife and mother after graduation and asks Katherine to respect her choice. Giselle Levy (Maggie Gyllenhaal) has liberal views and supports Katherine because she sees her as having chosen what she wants in her life and because she has often felt out of place at the school being Jewish among the mostly WASP student body. Her parents divorced after the war and her father left them for a new family. Giselle brazenly has affairs with a professor and a married man. During "truth or consequences" in a secret society meeting, Katherine confides to the girls that she was engaged when she was younger, but that she and her fiancé were prevented from marrying by the war and their relationship fizzled out. Katherine declines a proposal from her California boyfriend (John Slattery) because she doesn't love him enough and begins seeing the Wellesley Italian professor, Bill Dunbar (Dominic West). Bill is charming and full of stories about Europe and his heroic actions in Italy during the war. He has also had affairs with students (including Giselle), and Katherine makes him promise that it will never happen again. The relationship progresses but when Katherine learns that Bill spent the entire war at the Army Languages Center on Long Island, she decides to break up with him because he is not trustworthy. Bill responds that Katherine didn't come to Wellesley to help the students find their way, but to help them find her way. Within six months of the wedding Betty's marriage falls apart as Spencer has an affair, hiding it from his wife by pretending to be away on business. Betty seeks refuge at her parents' house but her mother turns her away, telling her that her home is with Spencer now. Betty lashes out at Giselle in rage and pain and then breaks down in tears while Giselle hugs her. Mrs Warren begs Betty to stay married to Spencer, saying that she should try for a year and that she must avoid a scandal. Betty shows her mother a picture of the Mona Lisa and asks if her smile means she is happy. She answers her own question: "Who cares, as long as she's smiling?" and warns her mother that not everything is what it seems. At graduation, Betty begins to ask Katherine about apartments in Greenwich Village, New York, but their conversation is interrupted by Mrs. Warren. Betty tells her mother that she filed for divorce that same morning and she is going to room with Giselle. She tells Katherine that she is considering applying to Yale Law School. Katherine's course is highly popular, so the college invites her to return but with certain conditions: she must follow the syllabus, submit lesson plans for approval, keep a strictly professional relationship with all faculty members, and not talk to the girls about anything other than classes. Katherine decides to leave in order to explore Europe. In the final scene, Betty dedicates her last editorial to Katherine, claiming that her teacher is "an extraordinary woman who lived by example and compelled us all to see the world through new eyes." As Katherine's taxi speeds up, all her students follow on their bicycles and Betty is seen struggling to keep up with the taxi as a last effort to thank Katherine for changing her life. Cast * Julia Roberts as Katherine Ann Watson * Kirsten Dunst as Elizabeth "Betty" Warren (Jones) * Julia Stiles as Joan Brandwyn (Donegal) * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Giselle Levy * Annika Marks as art history student * Ginnifer Goodwin as Constance "Connie" Baker * Dominic West as Bill Dunbar * Juliet Stevenson as Amanda Armstrong * Marcia Gay Harden as Nancy Abbey * John Slattery as Paul Moore * Marian Seldes as President Jocelyn Carr * Ebon Moss-Bachrach as Charlie Stewart * Topher Grace as Tommy Donegal * Jordan Bridges as Spencer Jones * Laura Allen as Susan Delacorte * Emily Bauer as art history student * Tori Amos as wedding singer * Lisa Roberts Gillan as Miss Albini * Krysten Ritter as a student * Lily Rabe as art history student * Terence Rigby as Dr. Edward Staunton Soundtrack # "Mona Lisa" – Seal (3:11) # "You Belong to Me" – Tori Amos (3:03) # "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" – Celine Dion (2:45) # "The Heart of Every Girl" – Elton John (3:40) # "Santa Baby" – Macy Gray (3:29) # "Murder, He Says" – Tori Amos (3:22) # "Bésame Mucho" – Chris Isaak (2:46) # "Secret Love" – Mandy Moore (3:40) # "What'll I Do" – Alison Krauss (3:12) # "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" – The Trevor Horn Orchestra (2:26) # "Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) – The Trevor Horn Orchestra (2:49) # "I'm Beginning to See the Light" – Kelly Rowland (1:47) # "I've Got the World on a String" – Lisa Stansfield (2:20) # "Smile" – Barbra Streisand (4:17) # "Suite" – Rachel Portman (5:33) Box office In its first opening weekend, Mona Lisa Smile opened at #2 at the U.S. Box office raking in $11,528,498 USD behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. By the end of its run, the film had grossed $141,337,989 worldwide from a $65 million budget. Reception Critical aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the movie a 35% "rotten" rating based on 149 reviews. In a typical review, Claudia Puig of USA Today wrote, "it's Dead Poets Society as a chick flick, without the compelling drama and inspiration... even Roberts doesn't seem convinced. She gives a rather blah performance, as if she's not fully committed to the role... Rather than being a fascinating exploration of a much more constrained time in our social history, the film simply feels anachronistic. The film deserves a solid 'C' for mediocrity and muted appeal." Critic Elizabeth M. Tamny of the Chicago Reader shared this negative assessment, writing "Part of the problem is simply that Mona Lisa Smile is a Hollywood film, and Hollywood isn't good at depicting the life of the mind... And Julia Roberts is no help--you either like her or you don't, but either way it has little to do with talent. She's not so much an actor as a vessel for earnest reactions. The fact is... It's easier to take on an extremely black-and-white version of the most salient question from this film--can women bake their cake and eat it too?--than try to answer it in the present." Reaction from Wellesley alumnae In a message to Wellesley alumnae concerning the film, Wellesley College president Diana Chapman Walsh expressed regret, given that many alumnae from the 1950s felt that the film's portrayal of Wellesley was inaccurate. Campus controversy During the filming of Mona Lisa Smile, the Wellesley College campus broke into controversy surrounding the casting of student extras with use of the phrase "not too tan" in a casting call for current Wellesley students, sparking a fear that casting directors were using race to discriminate against potential extras. Producers claimed that they were merely stressing the importance of finding women that reflected the time period. The controversy spilled over into the local media, and producers considered a compromise of hiring willing minority students to act as production assistants. The college issued a press release highlighting the realities of Wellesley in 1953 and defending their decision to allow the film to shoot on campus. References External links * John Walker. (2009). "Mona Lisa Smile (2003) film review (2009)". artdesigncafe. Retrieved August 4, 2011. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20070520072358/http://www.moviehole.net/news/20031209_2865.html Julia Roberts interview for Mona Lisa Smile] * * * * * * Category:2003 films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:Feminist films Category:Films directed by Mike Newell Category:Films about educators Category:Films set in 1953 Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:Films shot in Connecticut Category:Films shot in New York Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in Massachusetts Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:Revolution Studios films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films set in universities and colleges